Solar Flare
by Killing Frost
Summary: This is a story which is being re-uploaded. It's about Sailor Sun. Sucky summary, good story.
1. Tragedy

  
  
  
_   
Solar Flare: The Story of Sailor Sun _   
  
  
By: Killing Frost   
  
  
Prologue   
  
  
_   
Author's Note: Hello, everyone. How are ya'll? I'm doin' okay. This is my first just Sailor Moon fic. (Maybe, that might change. I'm not quite sure.) Anyway, this fic is about my own character which I created awhile ago, Daea Winters a.k.a the Princess and Ruler of the Sun. Now, I recently changed the way she looks. She used to have curly red hair and green eyes, but I thought it would be way cooler to have her be an albino. Anyway, this is her story, hope you enjoy. Feel free to flame me. _   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the storyline of Sailor Moon, or original characters. Those belong to... whoever created it. I do own Marle, and the all other characters, ideas, and settings taking place on the Sun. So don't steal 'em or I'll hunt you down. ~_^   
  
  
  
@--\-------   
  
  
_   
Present _   
  
  
  
You see a place filled with dense fog, but ahead you can clearly see a large, white marble door. A woman walks out of the mists with long emerald hair, and crimson eyes, wearing a black fuku and tall boots. She points her staff at you.   
  
  
  
"Long ago," begins Sailor Pluto, "the whole solar system was filled with peace, and all planets were populated with people."   
  
  
  
She walks over to the left where an intricately designed mirror looks upon all that is, was, and shall be.   
  
  
  
"Those times are long forgotten except to a few chosen ones, still inhabiting the earth. They are the once-Princesses and Princes of the Silver Millennium. All, however, have forgotten a certain kingdom, and a certain peoples. I wish to share that story with you, today, at this moment."   
  
  
  
Sailor Pluto waves her staff over the mirror in a circular motion, and suddenly we are taken back, to the Solar Kingdom, in a time long-forgotten.   
  
  
_   
Past _   
  
  
  
"Numair!" cries an angry snowy-haired girl, "How could you? How DARE you make a decision as such without consulting me previously!? Now the entire system may fall because of your high-handedness!"   
  
  
  
"Princess," a man with dark hair and skin replies, "I was only seeking the best for our kingdom. I do, however, apologize for not consulting with you."   
  
  
  
"Your apology is not accepted! Because of you, we are now bound to stay out of the war when Beryl attacks! And you know with our help the Moon could defeat her! Now all is lost!" Princess Daea screams.   
  
  
  
"But we shall still remain. The other planets have never looked upon us with acceptance, you know that, so why should they deserve our loyalty?" Numair asks.   
  
  
  
"They deserve our loyalty because we are a part of the Alliance too. Now I have betrayed my vows as a senshi to protect and serve the other planet of the Alliance. How can I ever live with myself again? Especially knowing that my own mother is responsible for the disaster,"Daea asks sadly with tears in her wide, pink-ish eyes.   
  
  
  
"I do not know, but what is important now is that our world, our people, will be safe.Do you not wish for us to be safe?" Numair asks,very well knowing that he was twisting the girl's words, and manipulating her to fit his needs.   
  
  
  
"Oh, Numair, of course I do. That's why I put up the firewall. Now, not one soul can get to us without being burned to ashes, unless they have the implant or a pass. It will protect us as long as I exist," Daea says with a small smile of pride.   
  
  
  
"Well, there you are. Now we're guaranteed safety. All other kingdoms of the universe will rise and fall, but we shall remain." Numair explains with his lips twitching in a small smile.   
  
  
  
"Fine. What's done is done. There is nothing I can do about it now. The attack will commence in five minutes. I will be in Phoenix's Temple. Do not bother me unless it is imperative," Daea orders, as she walks away sadly.   
  
  
  
Suddenly a sevant comes running in. "Your Majesty," the boy exclaims while bowing to Daea," we have received an urgent message from the Moon. They beg for aid. Beryl has begun to attack," "Ignore any messages we receive from the Moon or surrounding planets. We are officially a closed territory. Spread that message." Daea orders as she walks away, her loose, white braid swinging after her.   
  
  
  
~Phoenix Temple~   
  
  
  
Daea walks into the hot, steamy room, ready to have an important conversation with their patron god. She kneels before the altar in her priestess garbs, and presses a secret lock on her fiery gem necklace. Out from it emerges a cloud of steamy smoke. The smoke takes form.   
  
  
  
A young bird-woman crosses her legs upon the altar. Her fire-hair streams down in trails, like lava, and her red eyes glow with inner fire. Her orange-glowing skin is dotted with tribal markings from times when their world was not such a civilized place.   
  
  
"   
You summoned me, Princess?" Phoenix asks. "Yes I did. I seek your council," Daea replies keeping her eyes lowered. "It is an honor. What is the problem?" Phoenix says tilting her head at an angle. "Numair has forbidden us to fight against my mother, Beryl. And I have declared the Sun a closed territory. The firewall is up and running, but will only continue to do so as long as I live," Daea explains quickly. "I see your dilemma. You feel guilty because you cannot help your death-marked friends, and your own world, ·¶ which you have fought so hard to save, will eventually be destroyed as well," Phoenix says, looking down at her white-haired host. "Yes. How can I stay alive so my people will live too?" Daea asks, finally looking up at the goddess who shared her body sometimes.   
  
  
  
"There is an ancient technique, called "eternal sleep." It will completely freeze your body as is, until a designated time arrives, at which point you will be awakened.It is a dangerous technique, however, because it leaves you open to attack," Phoenix explains, stroking a little strand of fire-hair.   
  
  
  
"But it would work?" Daea asks, hope shining in her pale pink eyes. "With the proper instruction, namely from me. You will need to leave someone you can trust completely with rule over your kingdom until you awaken though," Phoenix says, with a smile on her lips and happiness in her eyes. "Then it shall be done. Oh thank you, Phoenix. Thank you," Daea cries jumping up happily. "It is my pleasure, Young One," Phoenix says softly as she slides down off the altar.   
  
  
  
Phoenix turns into the same steamy smoke and flows back into the hollow gemstone necklace.   
  
  
  
Daea skips out of the temple, and runs the rest of the way to the palace, to think long and hard over her decision. While, at the same time her friends die in agony, and her best friend, Hotaru, aides their destruction.   
  
  
  
~One Week Later~   
  
  
  
Daea walks evenly paced to the Phoenix Temple. It had been done. She left her entire kingdom under the command of one person. A comfortable glass, coffin-like thing had been made for her to rest in. It had been taken to the Temple, where it had replaced the altar.   
  
  
  
Daea walked into the Temple, which were to be her quarters for the next... well for ahwile. She walks up the the coffin, and presses the gemstone. Phoenix emerges from her cage, happy to stretch her limbs. "Is it done?" Phoenix asks while stretching out upon the glass-topped coffin."Yes it is. I have left my entire Kingdom in the hands of Lady Ta-Thea. She is loyal, and fair. She will make a good sub-Queen," Daea says with a small smile. "I imagine so. Nothing but the best for our world, eh?" Phoenix asks with a smile on her golden lips.   
  
  
  
"Did you bring what I asked?" Phoenix asks, her sharp hawk-eyes piercing Daea like needles. "Yes, I did. I am ready to perform the spell now." Daea says meeting Phoenix's gaze. "Good," Phoenix says, "take out the blue candle, and light it, while saying "Spirits of the West, allow me to rest."   
  
  
  
Daea has the blue candle appear out of air, as well as some matches. She lays it down upon the glass top, and strikes the match. Bending, she rests it against the wick until it goes up in flames. "Spirits of the West, allow me to rest," Daea says in a somber tone.   
  
  
  
"Good," Phoenix says, "now bring out the bowl, and the dry ingredients. Mix them in the bowl, saying " Guardians of Sleep, bestow your gifts upon me."   
  
  
  
Daea closes her eyes, and in front of her appears a blue, clay bowl, and two bags of herbs, and a bottle with a stopper on it. Calmly she opens the first, which are large, white iris petals, and empties in into the bowl. Next follows a bit of clover, and after that a bit of whiskey."Guardians of Sleep, bestow your gifts upon me," she says in a husky voice.   
  
  
"   
  
  
Very good," Phoenix says with approval in her voice, "now get out the knife, and cut yourself until the blood flows freely. While you do this say, "Forever I shall sleep, until the time is outspoken. Gods of the Night, Bringers of Dreams, hear me. I shall not awaken until the Kingdoms are reformed. The Alliance is united, and I may again, join them."   
  
  
  
Daea pulls a sharp knife out of seemingly nowhere, and runs the blade across the fragile skin of her forearm. Out the blood comes, leaking into the bowl. "Forever I shall sleep, until the time is outspoken. Gods of the Night, Bringers of Dreams, hear me. I shall not awaken until the Kingdoms are reformed. The Alliance is united, and I may again, join them," Daea says with a glaze in her eyes.   
  
  
  
"Okay, now vanish all those things, and get into the box, quickly," Phoenix says as she evaporates into smoke and goes into Marle's crystal. Daea vanishes her tools, and crawls, sleepily into the box. Soon enough, the Gods grant their gift, and she is asleep, not to be awakened until the other senshi have all been reborn and found each other.   
  
  
  
~The Present-Time Gates~   
  
  
  
"And that is the history of the Solar Kingdom. Now, we all know that the senshi have found each other. So, that must mean that Daea has awakened. Perhaps, we shall discover what became of our little albino Princess," Pluto says as she fades back into the fog of Time.   
  
  
  
~End~   
  
  
  
Author's Note: So.... What did ya think? Neato huh? I like it. Well, that's part of the history of Daea Winters. If you have any questions you can email me at Killing_Frost@sailorsaturn.zzn.com. I think I'll be getting the next chapter out soon. Well, bye! ^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Awakening

  
  
  
  
Solar Flare    
  
  
  
By: Killing Frost   
  
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
  
  
  
AN: Hello, everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I hope you like it.   
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. That belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I do own Daea Winters. So don't steal her or I'll have to hunt you down and flay your skin from bones with my bare hands. ^_~   
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1   
  
  
  
  
"Oh, what a beautiful morning! Oh, what a beautiful day!" came a voice from the shower. Out steps a girl with long, white hair and pink eyes. She dries herself off quickly, and immediately clasps on a red-gemmed necklace. Then gets dressed in a pair of black flares, a green short sleeved shirt with a monkey on it, and tennis shoes. She steps out of the bathroom.   
  
  
  
  
"Oh, what a beautiful morning! Oh, what a beautiful day!" comes again from the girl. She sits down and braids her hair with practiced movements. "Another day of life in the United States. Go to work, go to school, cash check, go shopping, come home. Ah, what an exciting life you lead, huh Daea? I bet you never imagined yourself working as a diner waitress, did you? No, you didn't," Daea replied, answering her own questions.   
  
  
  
  
She gets up and goes into the kitchen, grabbing a mud already filled with coffee. "Thank you Apollo!(1) If it weren't for coffee I don't know how I'd live!" Daea cries. She takes a big gulp of coffee, then spits it out upon realizing what time it is. "Oh, Kami! I'm gonna be late for work!" she yells, slamming down the mug. Daea runs to the door and grabs her jacket and keys, then books down to the street where her '76 Corvette lies in wait.   
  
  
  
  
Moments later she arrives at Jan's Diner, the only place that would hire her because most businesses require referrals or previous work numbers and she had none. Yes, in Los Angeles, California that's the way things were.   
  
  
  
  
Daea parks like a jackass in the lot, using up two spaces, and sprints inside. "I'm here! I'm not late!" she cries once she enters. "That's great," Janice replies, both part-owner and fellow waitress, "Now get your apron on and get serving. We're busy this morning." Daea does as told and goes to serve an old couple that know her by her first name and come often. Janice, being part owner, sits on her lazy ass. Even though Janice is only 17 (her age,) the girl already had couch-potato-itis (2), and thought she didn't have to lift a damn finger even though Daea told her otherwise quite often. The girl's father was the owner of the diner and had named it, and his daughter, after his late wife, who had died in childbirth.   
  
  
  
  
"Get up and work, ya lazy wench," Daea said suddenly, but in a nice tone because despite their obvious differences the girls were friends. "Alright," came the grumbled reply and the chocolate haired girl rose up and started taking orders.   
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Daea," Janice said as she was behind the counter putting in orders, "Me and a couple of the other girls are going to a rave tonight. Wanna come?" "Um.. I don't know," came the reply. "Come on, it'll be fun, and you need a break from routine," Janice whined. "Oh alright. Just don't whine. Where and when?" Daea asked while picking up table 12's order. "It's at the old warehouse on Knoxen, and you should get there around 10. That's the party starts getting good," Janice explained in an excited tone. "I'll be there," was Daea's reply. "Alright!" Janice yelled while jumping up and down. Daea shook her head and walked away to deliver her order.   
  
  
  
  
The rest of the day flew by rather fast. At 7:45 Daea went to school, fought with the head cheerleader, beat her ass, and got a detention which she never showed up for. At 3:15 Daea cashed her check and withdrew fifty dollars to go grocery shopping with. At 4:30 she finished her shopping, arrived home and put away grocerys. At 5:00 she ate supper, and then took a nap. When she woke up at 9:00 she quickly changed into a red shirt that didn't smell like grease, did her make-up and had another snack. Finally at 9:45 she left the house and went to the warehouse on Knoxen.   
  
  
  
  
Locking her car up securely and tucking her keys deep into her pants pocket she trudged up the sidewalk and to the front door of the warehouse where men were checking people for weapons. She waited patiently in line, let the icky bouncer frisk her, and then went in. Already people were high on Ecstasy and dancing far closer than was safe. She breathed in. This was what she lived for.   
  
  
  
  
Daea smiled once she spotted Janice waiting for her with Chevelle and Nancy. "Hey," Daea said breathlessly when she finally pushed through the crowd. "Hey to you too. Let's go dance," Janice said and Chevelle and Nancy nodded in agreement. "Okay," Daea replied. The four girls pushed through men and women to find a spot empty enough to breathe in and set about bouncing up and down, head nodding, with hands over head to a nameless song.   
  
  
  
  
They continued doing so until Daea found herself near hyperventalating. "I gotta get outta here," she gasped. Janice looked concerned for a moment, let nodded her head. Daea pushed through what seemed like millions of people until she found the door. Breathing deeply, she wondered why the feeling wasn't going away. She kept feeling that she needed to be elsewhere. Daea pushed off the building's wall, then half running, half stumbling, made her way to her Corvette. Just before reaching it she put her hand to her heart and felt it's way-too-fast beating. Suddenly her eyes flashed red, and she crumpled to the ground.   
  
  
  
  
~Flashback~   
  
  
  
"   
Princess Daea of the Sun, I crown thee 'Sailor Sun,' the Senshi of Life and Light. May you do your planet a justice," Queen Se·¶ renity said in her peaceful tone. "I will try, Your Majesty," Daea replied. "That is all one can ask," Queen Serenity answered with a smile on her face. "Luna, Artemis," she commanded of her feline advisors.   
  
  
Luna stepped forward in her human for as did Artemis, and the two bowed before Serenity and Daea. Then Luna kneeled next to Daea and handed something to her. "It is your henshin wand," Luna answered the unspoken question, "Whenever you want to transform into 'Sailor Sun' hold it above your head and shout 'Solar Crystal Power!' Go ahead, try it out," Luna urged.   
  
  
  
  
Daea stood up as well as Luna and stepped back. "Solar Crystal Power!" she shouted while holding up her arm. Suddenly she felt the pure golden light of her home wrap around her, coating her in its eternal warmth. When it left before them stood Sailor Sun, defender of justice. Daea looked down and her eyes widened. Not only was she in completely different outfit, but it was an itsy-bitsy skirt!   
  
  
  
  
"Whoa," the girl said as all the others stared in awe. Even Queen Serenity was found dumbstruck. Daea, who had only seconds before been in a long dress of red, was now wearing a deep red fuku with golden bows and high heels that criss-crossed upwards several times before ending with little bows.   
  
  
  
  
"Well," Artemis said, snapping out of his stupor first, "it looks like your invention works, Luna." "Works very well, I'd say," Luna replied. "Use it well," Serenity said, sitting back down in her throne.   
  
  
  
  
~Change Scene~   
  
  
  
  
All the Senshi, Sun included, are kneeling before Queen Serenity. "We of Jupiter swear fealty to the Moon," Sailor Jupiter cried out strongly. "We of Mars swear fealty to the Moon," Mars yelled. On and on it went until it came to the Sun. "We, the people of the Sun, swear loyalty and ally ourselves with the Moon," Sailor Sun said quietly. The others caught the distinction.   
  
  
  
  
Protests went up among all. "Hush!" Queen Serenity yelled. All went silent within moments. You could hear a pin drop. "I understand your planet's decision, Daea. The Moon happily accepts your offer of alliance. Thank you," Queen Serenity said somberly, "And to the rest of you: The Moon accepts your offers of fealty. From this day forward we shall be known not as the Kingdoms of the Silver Millennium, but as the Silver Alliance! May all foes be struck down with our united blow!"   
  
  
  
  
~Change Scene~   
  
  
  
  
Darkness closing in fast on her vision. Wearily she climbs up into the coffin and closes her eyes. Her last thought is _I wonder when I'll wake up._   
  
  
  
  
~Change Scene~   
  
  
  
  
She awoke to a soft hand gently stroking her face. "My host, it is time for you to awaken," Phoenix said softly. "I'm up, I'm up," she grumbled. "Good," Phoenix replied, "Your people need you here no longer. The Sun's people have faded over time." Daea began to cry.   
  
  
  
  
"Now, now. They didn't die because of you. They killed themselves off. Over time the sub-Queens chosen became worse and worse. They made bad decisions. Started civil wars, got into debt. War, disease, and famine thrived. It is only natural that they died," Phoenix explained, hating to see her host so weak. "I see," Daea said. Her sobs had quieted to mere sniffles. "Oh well," she said and smiled brightly.   
  
  
  
  
"However, the rest of the Senshi have obviously been reborn. They are in a place called 'Tokyo.' We must go to Earth and help them," Phoenix said quietly. "I understand," Daea said. "I can take us there, but I cannot guarantee where we will land or if you will remember. I promise though, that I will awaken you when the time comes," Phoenix explained. "Yes. Do so," Daea replied.   
  
  
  
  
Phoenix made some motions with her hands and uttered words in a forgotten tongue. With that done she vanished into a cloud of smoke and returned to her 'cage.' Mere milliseconds afterwards the heir of the Sun vanished in a similar fashion as her charge did.   
  
  
~End Flashback~   
  
  
Daea came back to herself gasping for air. She sucked in the humid air of L.A. until she felt she could rise. Getting up on unsteady feet Daea hurried into her car, and drove home quickly. The entire drive she was wondering_ 'What am I going to do?' _   
  
(1) Apollo is the Greek god of the Sun. He is the male deity of preference that Solarians worship.   
  
AN:What do ya think? Sorry it's not that long and detailed. It was going to be, but now I'm in a bad mood. I can't write anymore. Anyway, look out for chapter 3 in another.... three or four months probably, knowing me. I'll sit down and start to write and nothing will come. Then suddenly, at 10:00 at night I'll get the 'writer's itch' as I refer to it. That's when I just suddenly HAVE to write. It's instinctive. Well, read and review! Buh bye!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
